Baby It's Okay To Cry!
by O.o.MiSs.AuStRaLiA.o.O
Summary: 2 years after Mitchie’s first year at Camp Rock & she & Shane have been able to keep their relationship alive. Just when they thought life couldn’t get any better Mitchie’s diagnosed with leukemia. Can Shane stand by her or will it just get too hard?
1. Baby It's Okay To Cry! Tralier

**Trailer:**

_Shows the happy couple, holding hands walking down the beach…_

Shane: babe, are you okay? You've been really distant lately!

Mitchie: yea, I'm fine; I just have a bit of a headache!

^_^

_Shows Mitchie in bed…_

Shane: Mitch, I think you should really go to the doctor, you've been getting sicker!

^_^

_Shows Mitchie coming out of the doctors and getting into her car with tears in her eyes…_

^_^

Shane: you…what?

_Shows Shane get in his car and drive away… leaving Mitchie in tears._

^_^

Nate: Mitchie, Shane's missing!

^_^

_Shows Mitchie coming out of the hospital…_

Mitchie: I can't take it anymore, I need Shane.

^_^

**A/N. So what do you think? My first FF so please bare with me…**

**Constructive Criticism is most greatly appreciated.**

**Also I don't know how long this story is going to be!**

**Sorry this is really short I didn't want to give too much away in case I give up on this story!**

**Do you think I should continue and if not what kind of story do you recommend that I write?**

**Love Ashlee**


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**A ****giant ****Thank You to:**

**PandasRGOTHPolarBears****- thank you… umm you'll find out why she is crying probably in chapter 3, maybe 2.**

**ilovejoejonas4eva6279314****- thanks for favouriting me. You're my first reviewer. **

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys especially.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers' song 'Love Bug'. But I do own the story line. Here you go people of the FanFiction World this is chapter 1.  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1

**Surprise!**

SLAM!! The front door nearly came off its hinges as Shane Grey shut it, if you could even call what he did 'shutting the door'. "Humph…" the Connect 3 lead singer sighed.

"Big day at work?" asked his girlfriend of two years, Mitchie Torres.

"Yeah!" Shane Replied as he walked the short distance from the front door to the living room. He greeted Mitchie with a short peak on the lips before lifting her up onto his lap.

The couple decided to watch a movie.

"Babe, can we watch The Notebook?" Mitchie asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Knowing he couldn't resist his girlfriends extremely adorable face he sighed "yea...ok, whatever you want Mitch!"

Mitchie went to make some popcorn, when she got back Shane had already put the movie on.

^_^

"Aw! Noah and Allie are so cute." Whimpers Mitchie

"Mitch, babe you have watched this movie like five hundred times and you still cry every time you see it!" exclaims Shane

"Hey! My tears are better in than out!" replies Mitchie. Mitchie remembers that they haven't eaten dinner yet so she goes off to order some pizza because she can't be bothered to cook.

^_^

As Mitchie packs up the strewn around pizza boxes, Shane creates a plan to show the love of his life how much she really means to him.

"Mitch! Come over here!" Mitchie comes over and sits on Shanes lap. "Mm…" Mitchie says encouraging Shane to continue.

"What do you say about going down to the beach tonight, watch the sunset?"

"Isn't it a bit cold for the beach?" asks Mitchie

"That's where I come in!" Shane says wrapping his arms around Mitchie and pulling her tight up against him, demonstrating what he meant.

"You're such a jerk…"

"…and you love me for it" finishes Shane.

"You're so full of you-" Mitchie retaliates, before being cut off by Shane roughly pressing his lips to hers. Somehow they were still on the sofa by the time they're minor make-out session was over.

"Mm…cherry?" Shane asks licking his lips where some of Mitchie's lip gloss had rubbed off.

"You're an idiot!" Mitchie says giggling at her boyfriends' cheesiness.

"How 'bout we go to the beach now, or we will miss the sunset!" Mitchie and Shane walk over to the front door. "Go ahead, and wait in the car Mitch, I'll be out in a moment!" Shane tells a confused Mitchie, but she obliges and leaves the house. Shane runs upstairs, grabs his guitar and makes it back downstairs in record timing.

"What's with the guitar?" asks Mitchie.

"Surprise!" replies Shane.

A whine escapes Mitchies throat "I hate surprises babe, you know that!"

Shane chuckles at his girlfriends discomfort, but then nearly melts at the pout she is giving him.

"No babe that is not going to work this time!"

^_^

Shane steps out of his Audi A5 Cabriolet **(link in profile)**, guitar in hand and runs over t Mitchie's door and opens it for her.

"Why thank you kind sir!" Mitchie says and they both laugh at her effort to pull off a British accent.

Shane takes Mitchie's hand and runs down to the beach with her in tow. The couple walk across the beach in a comfortable silence, until Shane stops, sits down on the sand and pulls Mitchie down with him. A small scream escapes Mitchie's mouth and Shane laughs. "Babe, I have a song for you!" Mitchie nods and Shane begins to strum.

**Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say**

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Mitchie feels tears well up in her eyes already.

**I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find**

**(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Mitchie is now sobbing silently so she doesn't disturb Joe from the song.****

Now I'm...

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]

Shane finishes and Mitchie bursts into tears…

"Babe, don't cry!" he lifts her up onto his lap. "Are you okay?" Shane asks.

_No reply!_

"Mitch?!"

"Yeah! Sorry!" she finally replies.

"Babe are you okay, you have been really distant lately?!" Shane asks concerned

"I'm fine, I just have a headache! But why me?"

"Why you… what?" Shane asks confused

"Why write me a song? I'm just plain old Mitchie, you could have written a song about Taylor Swift, there's more things to write about…she's pretty, awesome singer…" Mitchie rambled on.

"Listen Mitch, you're beautiful, you have the best voice I have heard in like… ever. Mitchie, babe you're the only one for me." He lifts up her right hand and points to a white gold promise ring on her finger. "This is my promise to you. You are mine forever, whether in person or in soul, I will love you forever Mitch, even if this relationship doesn't survive… which it will!"

Mitchie now had tears running down her face for the second time tonight, but they were happy tears. Shane now cradling Mitchie craned his neck to whisper in her ear "I love you Mitch, always and forever!"

"I love you too!" Mitchie replied before falling asleep in Shane's arms. Shane carried Mitchie back to his car and put her gently on the passenger seat, before walking around to his door and climbing in.

The drive home was peaceful as Shane's attention was shifted from the road to his sleeping girlfriend beside him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

^_^

**What did you think? Reviews please they always make an author happy. Please no 'that was good, but there were some stuff ups' or 'that sucks!'… You have to tell me where I went wrong. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Please more reviews… I love you guys that reviewed… not in that way…but…**

**More reviews **** a happy author ****more and faster chapter updates.**

Please people… my goal is to reach 4 reviews this chapter.

**Love Ashlee xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: What do we do?

**Hey guys sorry about the late update**

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers I love you all…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers' song 'Love Bug'. But I do own the story line.**

**Anyways here is chapter 2. Enjoy  
**

Chapter 2

**What do we do?**

"Shane babe, I am going shopping with Cait in like" checking her watch "5 minutes, ok?" Mitchie asks getting off the phone with her best friend.

"Mm, yea ok" says Shane, who is not really listening as a result to writing a new song

Mitchie runs back upstairs to get ready. She rummages through her closet to find something to wear, she ends up going with a pair of black skinny jeans, red and black t-shirt teamed with a pair of black converses. The door bell rings and Shane gets up to get it "Mitch it's Cait". Mitchie runs downstairs gives Shane a peak on the lips, picks up her red handbag and runs out the door.

**With Mitchie and Caitlyn**

They are both sitting in Caitlyn's car on the way to the mall. "so Mitch where you wanna go first" asks Caitlyn.

"Umm…can we please go to Starbucks 'cause I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh…ok um sure" replies a very concerned Caitlyn.

They arrive at Starbucks a little while later. Caitlyn goes and finds a seat while Mitchie orders for both of them. Mitchie gets back, gives Caitlyn her coffee and sits back down.

"Ok Caitlyn…i…um think…" Mitchie breaks her sentence at that.

"What's the matter Mitch, you can tell me I am your best friend!" Caitlyn reminds her.

"Cait, I don't know how to say this… I think there is something wrong with me!"

"Yea, no offence so do I. you are like not happy anymore, well you are but you're not but like…do you get me? Cause right now I don't even understand myself" Caitlyn rambled.

"I get you Cait, but what I mean is, I have like a major headache all the time, I can't be bothered to do anything anymore and my stomach kills. Cait what do I do?" Mitchie sobbed onto Caitlyn's shoulder.

Caitlyn being the one to make everyone laugh replied "I can step on your foot and then maybe your stomach won't hurt" **(my dad always says that's) **"maybe you're pregnant!" Caitlyn wondered

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed "I am not pregnant, you idiot!"

"ok ok sorry… have you told Shane?" asked Caitlyn

"no, Cait I'm too scared to tell him!" admitted Mitchie "and don't you tell him!"

"ok!" lied Caitlyn. She was going to tell him, for Mitchies sake of course.

"cait, can we go home?" Mitchie asked

"yea… I can't believe that I'm gonna say this but, I can't be bothered to shop"

"haha" Mitchie stifled a laugh

Caitlyn drove Mitchie home and they had arrived at Mitchie and Shane's apartment. Shane and Mitchie have lived together for nearly a year now.

"hey, Mitchie maybe you should go to the doctor" Caitlyn yelled as Mitchie stared to walk towards the door.

"yea maybe, hey will you come with me tomorrow?" asked Mitchie ho has now stopped

"sure, book an appointment and tell me the time. Just tell shane that you are going shopping!" replied Caitlyn

"yea ok! See ya Cait"

"Bye Mitch" Caitlyn said as she started her car and drove off

Little did the two girls know that a certain someone by the name of Shane Grey had heard everything that they had said.

Mitchie went inside and sat down on the couch **(Argh… that word annoys me, because that's not what I would usually say, but for the benefit of you people I'll use it.) **and sighed.

"hey Mitch, home so early" said shane

"hey babe, yea I couldn't be bothered to shop" Mitchie said half truthfully.

Shane decided not to press the previously spoken of matter further, but decided to call Caitlyn instead.

"hey Mitchie I'm gonna go and do some work, get it over and done with you know!?" stated shane hoping Mitchie would fall for it

"yea ok, I'm gonna go lie down!"

"alright babe, love you" shane said concerned for his girlfriend.

He gave her a kiss and they parted in their different directions.

**With Shane**

He runs to his office, picks up the phone and dials the all familiar number of his girlfriend's best friend and the girl he regarded as the sister he never had.

"hello" Caitlyn said into the phone

"hey Cait, it's Shane, I wa-" Shane said being cut off by Caityln

"I figured…that's what a caller id is for!" explained in a bored tone.

"That's nice" replied Shane not really caring "what I called you for was to find out if you know why Mitchie is acting all weirdo?"

"Yea I do…"

"then tell me…." Says Shane waiting to hear what he called for

"um…well she said that I'm not supposed to tell you but anyways. Shane she said that she has a major headache all the time, she can't be bothered to do anything anymore and her stomach kills! Shane I don't know what to do!" Caitlyn admitted

"wha-" was all that came from shane as his jaw dropped to the ground. "cait I don't know either!"

"she said that she was going to go to the doctors and she asked me to take her" Caitlyn informed Shane

"Cait you know she won't go she's too stubborn, but what I wanna know is why didn't she tell me!?" Shane wondered out a loud

"shane she is too scared to tell you… she's is scared that you will shake her and tell her to get over it" told Caitlyn

At this Shane couldn't respond he stood there with his jaw extended and tear welling up in his eyes, but he couldn't blame her. He was an international **rock** star and she could have thought that music as more important than her. Shane made a personal note to make sure Mitchie knows she is more special than music.

"ok thanks Cait, talk to you later and we'll sort out what's gotta be done" said Shane

"alright bye Shane, just make sure she knows you love her" Caitlyn commanded

"will do Cait bye" with that Shane hung up

He went upstairs to find Mitchie still hadn't fallen asleep.

"hey baby" shane says softly

"hey… shane can you hold me?" asks Mitchie in a equally soft tone

"yea sure"

Shane took off his shoes and climbed under the covers. He took Mitchie by the waist and pulled he flush against him and rested his head on her shoulder as he started to sing softly to her

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah…**_

Until Mitchie fell asleep and soon Shane followed in to the land of sweet dreams.

**What do you guys think of this chapter??**

**Umm I just wan tto let you all know that I am on holidays for another 2 eeks so I am gonna write as much as I can so maybe another 2 chapters but I am going away so ill just write it all on paper then type it or I can take my laptop but whatever…**

**And now for the bad news…**

**I GO TO A SELECTIVE HIGH SCHOOL… why is that bad? 'Cause I have so much homework but I will try that is the reason I haven't been updating. If you wanna know what school I go to its Penrith High School. **.org/wiki/Penrith_High_School

**Anyway thanks for reading please review**

**Ashlee xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting for results

**Can't be bothered to write a beginning authors note so there is one at the end… I was gonna start a competition but there were only 2 reviews so I didn't please more reviews.**

"Wow! Mitchie is still in bed at 12:00 pm. There must be something seriously wrong!" Shane wondered to himself as he got up and made breakfast. After eating his breakfast and watching some show he had found on TV, he went upstairs partly to check on Mitchie and partly to get dressed.

Upon getting upstairs Shane realised that Mitchie was still asleep so he went to do his hair and shower. At approximately 1pm Shane emerged from the bathroom dressed and hair straightened to find Mitchie still asleep.

"Mitch, babe are you awake?" Shane asked softly

_No answer!_

"Mitchieee… c'mon babe wake up" Shane now shaking her slightly, encouraged.

"Hmm…what I'm up" moaned Mitchie.

"Babe, you've been sick for nearly a week, but sleeping in 'till 1 in the afternoon now that's taking things to the extreme" Shane told Mitchie

"Sorry babe, but I feel like crap!" explained Mitchie

"Mitch, I think you should really go to the doctor, you've been getting sicker!" said Shane giving his honest opinion

"Ok, ok I'll go but can either you or Cait come with me?" asked Mitchie

"Yea, ok babe… I'll be there!" replied Shane

"I'm gonna go back to sleep!" Mitchie said sleepily

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" asked Shane worried about Mitchie's health

Mitchie slept the rest of that day away and Shane spent it on the phone to Nate and Caitlyn trying to figure out what to do. In the end the 3 came to a conclusion that they wouldn't do anything and Mitchie would ask for help when she needed it.

**The next day**

Mitchie comes downstairs still looking half asleep as Shane gets off the phone

"Hey Mitch…you know how I said I would come with you today? Well Nate called an emergency rehearsal and you know how Nate is…" explained Shane

"Oh...yea I know..." sighed Mitchie

"Can Caitlyn take you? I mean she did say she could!" Shane said

"Yea that's true I'll go call her" Mitchie replied as she made her way back upstairs to call Caitlyn

"She looks worse today, I hope she is okay I feel so bad bailing out on her like this" Shane told himself

**With Mitchie**

"Hey Mitchie you know not to wake me up this early unless you're dying" joked Caitlyn "nah… what's up?"

"Cait, I was wondering if you would come with me to the doctors today?!"

"Umm...Mitch I thought Shame as going with you!" exclaimed Caitlyn

"Well he was until that boyfriend of yours decides to call an emergency rehearsal" Mitchie half yelled half moaned.

"What really…remind me to kill him next time I see him!?" asked Caitlyn

"Yea sure…so can you take me or not?" Mitchie asked with hope slipping away

"listen, Mitch I would really like to come with you but my parents are making me babysit my cousins" Caitlyn told her with a lot of sorrow in her voice "I'm sorry Mitch but I want to be the first person to find out what's wrong after you tell Shane, ok?"

"Alright Cait, love you" Mitchie hung up the phone

"I guess I'll be going by myself then" sighed Mitchie

After getting showered and dressed she grabbed her bag and went to leave the house when she saw a note it read in **his **perfect scrawl:

Babe,  
I'm sorry I had to leave like this.  
Bring me back some good news please :)

Love Shane xx

After reading his note she set off for the doctor's office

^_^

"Miss Torres?"Asked one of the nurses

"Yep that's me" Mitchie replied raising her hand slightly

"Please follow me Dr. Serah is ready to see you know" instructed the nurse

"Oh…thanks" Said Mitchie shyly

Dr. Serah walks into the room and begins to talk to Mitchie about what has been happening lately

"Have you been experiencing any bone pain?" Dr. Serah asked Mitchie another question which was followed by many more.

"Ok Miss Torres I believe it will be in my best wisdom to get a blood test taken and you sent home to rest.

"Oh k…" answered Mitchie lost for words

"Alright sweetheart we will just place this around your arm to pop out your veins and stick that in there and 'wala' we have blood" Dr Serah aimlessly rambled to whoever may be listening.

"Miss Torres I will send your blood tests to the lab immediately and I will call you and we can arrange and appointment but in the meantime you need to rest." Said the Dr.

"Ok thanks" replied Mitchie who hadn't spoken much since she walked in the office doors

Upon returning home Mitchie walked straight past Shane and went to bed. So Shane went up to find his girlfriend of two years in tears. It broke his heart to see her that ay so he went up to her and sat next to her on the bed rubbing comforting circles into her back.

"I take it you're visit wasn't too good! I wish I could have been there if I had f stood up to Nate and told him what really comes first then this wouldn't have happened!"Mumbled Shane

"no babe it wasn't your fault, the trip was fine but she gave me a blood test to check for something that she didn't say… but babe I'm scared about the results, what if I'm dying?" a extremely scared and worried Mitchie stated

But Shane being the 'Knight in Shining Armour' took the dive "Mitchie you are not dying, what did you ever do to deserve it? Huh? You're fine I bet the results are fine and you have some advanced flu thing or something"

"Thanks Shane" Mitchie could do with all the encouragement she could get if she is to **survive **the next chapter of her life.

**Hey guys I am so sorry that this is only a short chapter and I did say that you would find out why she is crying in chapter 2 or 3 but I am sorry it will be 4 because I couldn't be bothered to write anymore… I DID NOT SLEEP AT ALL LAST NIGHT… I have had 10mins sleep from 8:30 Friday morning – no which is 5:05pm Saturday night… mhmm so sad**

**Anyway please review only 2 reviews last chapter…please review even if it is to say 'that is s***t… sorry I need reviews**

**also any ideas please review and let me know you are sending ideas to my email if you are because I barely ever check my email ill not lately… so please give me a pre warning**

**Ashlee xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: A trip to the doctors

**OMG! Guys once again thanks to my awesome reviews… and also the people that added my story to their favourites or alerts… thanks so much. Last thing to say before you can read is I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING. I am in the midlle of my yearly tests and I have 2 major English assignments to do so I don't really have time to update… I shouldn't even be updating now. But anyway all my tests and everything should be over in 2 weeks, max 1 month so after that I have 1 week left of school and then the 6 week . and I will update so much… okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or its characters…the only thing I own is the plot and my little poem: **

_**No words were said;  
only tears were shed**_

**If you want to use it please ask… :L**

**Enjoy… chapter 4  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Babe, can you get the phone please?" Shane asked Mitchie from his office

"yea…sure" Mitchie replied as she picked up the phone

"hello?!"

"miss. Torres?" the person at the other end asked

"yes that's me… can I ask who's calling?" Mitchie asked confused. She remembered the voice but she couldn't remember where it as from.

"Miss Torres it's Dr. Serah we have your results back from the lab"

"oh ok… what do they say?" Mitchie asked hoping they were good.

"well I think you should come down to my office right away"

"oh..o..k…um can I come down there in half an hour?" asked a scared Mitchie

"yes sure thing… I will see you then _click _" the doctor said as she hung up the phone.

"I don't think this is good…maybe I as right maybe I am dying… Shane lied to me! How could he I thought he loved me..." Mitchie rambled

"Mitch I do love you! What are you rambling about?" Shane being the _perfect _boyfriend asked.

"n…n…nothing..there is nothing to worry about I am fine.." Mitchie said as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut

"ok then I'll just leave her alone" Shane told himself

**30 mins later**

_Mitchie arrives at the doctor's office…_

Doctor Serah comes out and calls Mitchie into her office.

"miss torres?" she asks Mitchie

"yes?" replies Mitchie

"well you see…this is very hard for me to tell you but…" Dr. Serah starts

"just tell me" Mitchie cut in a little more arrogantly than she thought

"sorry miss, well I have the lab results and they show that you have…" after a short pause "…leukemia" Dr. Serah gave Mitchie a photocopy of her test results.

"what?" exclaimed Mitchie "I can't have… oh my god I am gonna die!"

"miss that is not true. If we can get the right treatment for you, you will survive this cancer." The doctor told Mitchie sternly

"ok thanks" Mitchie said as she fled the office with the results in hand.

She ran to her car with tears streaming down her face. She sat in the car and thought about how she would tell Shane. After sitting there for a good five minutes she decided that when the right time came she would tell him.

She still couldn't grasp the fact that she, Mitchie Torres was diagnosed with leukemia…

When she got home she ran straight to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, she didn't lock because she was secretly hoping Shane would come and she what was wrong. Just as she hope Shane came running upstairs and knocked on the closed door

"babe, let me come in…no wait I'm coming in whether you like it or not"

The next thing Mitchie knew was that Shane had just plopped himself on the bed next to Mitchie and began stroking her hair with one hand while the other snaked around her waist as a sign of comfort.

"babe, what's the matter…you can tell me anything babe!" Shane told Mitchie

"yea babe I know I usually can but I don't think I can this time… this time it's big and I don't know how to tell you!" she explained

"yea but you told me about your lie…what can be bigger than that? You're not dying so you can tell me" Shane told she firmly oblivious t the fact that Mitchie was in fact dying. This set Mitchie into her second round of tears for this afternoon.

"shit…sorry Mitch, was it something I said?" Shane asked confused as he couldn't figure out what he had said that made Mitchie so upset.

"shane… I am dying!" Mitchie said through the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"what are you talking about mitch?" Shane was now even more confused

"shane… I … i… I have leukemia!" Mitchie finally let out why she was dying

"you… what?" shane asked

" I have leukemia" Mitchie told him bluntly.

"no…no you don't Mitchie what kinda game do you think you are playing… Mitchie I was really worried!" Shane said with a shaky voice hoping Mitchie wasn't actually telling the truth

Mitchie shoved the piece of photocopied paper at shane.

_No words were said;  
only tears were shed_

They both sat there in tears for a few minutes before shane read the results:

Patient: Miss Mitchie Torres  
Diagnosed with: Leukemia

He couldn't believe what he was reading. After a few more minutes of silence and tears, shane stood up, threw the tear-stained paper on the bed and left the room.

Mitchie got up to follow him, she ran to the front door where he was already getting into his car.

"shane" she screamed, but it was too late he had already left. Mitchie stretched her arm out as if he was still in her reach, but it soon dropped to her side.

Mitchie didn't like the feeling of this. She had a feeling the Shane would hurt himself or someone else. All she could do was ring Nate and hope she was wrong.

* * *

**once again sorry about not updating but I am back.. lawl..  
There you guys go…please review… please, please *pouts***

**SORRY IT IS SHORT! But I didn't want to keep going and ruin it…**

**Constructive Criticism and ideas are most greatly appreciated**

**Love Ashlee xxx **


	6. Chapter 5: Operation GSBTM & GEFU

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry I really don't have an excuse anymore… I forgot about writing and then remembered on Monday night and by then it was too late. Also I finished writing the chapter 3 hours ago I just didn't save it so I had to re-write it all. SORRY!**

**Also a big thanks to my reviewers let's see if we can break 5 reviews this time shall we**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or its characters. The only part I do on is Cameron Marshall and the plot.**

**So here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

**Operation GSBTM & GEFU**

"Nate, he's gone!" a shaky voice whispered from the other end of the phone

"He's what?" Nate asked confused

"Shane's gone, he just left" sobbed Mitchie

"What? What the hell did you do to him?" screamed Nate

"Nate who are you talking to? You don't yell at anyone but your manager, who is it?" Caitlyn demanded to know

"It's Mitchie" Nate said finally realising how wrong what he said came out

He turned his ear back to the phone and said "I'm sorry Mitch it wasn't meant to come out like that"

"Nate, give me the phone!" yelled Caitlyn grabbing the phone from his hand and saying "Mitch we are coming over now see you soon"

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

_Great company! Just what I need! Right now I feel like I could crawly into bed and die, but of course Caitlyn would never let that happen._

Speaking of Caitlyn, just then Mitchie heard a car pull up and Nate and Caitlyn get out. Then she heard keys in the door, _wait when did I give them a key? Shane! _Just thinking of his name brought tears to her eyes just as they walked in the door. Caitlyn immediately ran right to Mitchie and pulled her into a tight hug. Nate made note of this: _avoid tears at all costs!_

They talked for ages about what they would do and who they would tell and so on.

They finally agreed that they would wait two weeks and if Shane didn't show up by then they would call the police.

"Ok so we are done here! You guys can go" said Mitchie

"Wait, Mitch are you alright to stay at home by yourself to we find _him_? Nate asked; using _him _instead of Shane because he sensed the tension that was clearly displayed in Mitchie's eyes and he was also avoiding another round of her tears.

"Yea, I'm fine" replied Mitchie. This was clearly a lie, even Caitlyn sensed it! That was a first.

"No, she is not fine! He boyfriend is… god only knows and she has friken leukemia! She is not staying by herself" screamed Caitlyn

"Well decision made" Nate said "Mitchie you are staying with us until we find _him_!"

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

Shane was driving on a freeway, not taking any notice of where he was. His phone ran for about the millionth time since he had left Mitchie…

_Shit…_

_She is the one with the cancer you idiot and you leave her all alone at home._

Shane tries to call Mitchie back but her phone is already off by now. He begins to lose hope of ever having a perfect life again until…

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

Suddenly Nate gets a text:

_Dude, let me in I'm at the door… I've been here for like 5 mins, Jason_

None of them had heard the knocking until then. Nate got up to answer the door and Jason bounced in. he expected to be welcomed by some happy faces but instead he was welcomed by the almighty _**SILENCE**_!

"Hey guys" Jason said cheerfully trying to brighten the mood "I heard Shane's gone missing, do you think he will buy me a new bird cage while he's gone?" Jason asked as he saw a bird that he has supposedly _'read about but never seen' _

"Don't worry he'll come around" said Nate shaking his head; implying that Jason would soon realise what he had just said

As if on cue Jason barged in through the door "OMG! Shane is actually missing I'm so sorry Mitchie" Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Mitchie and she leaned into his embrace.

"Its ok" said Mitchie sadly.

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

As Shane kept on driving he came across a familiar set of apartments. He recognised that his friend Cameron owned one of those. Shane had told Cameron about Mitchie via phone calls, emails and texts so he may understand. Shane drove his car into the car park and walked up to apartment no.6.

He knocked on the door praying that Cameron would accept him after 'showbiz' had taken over his life.

"Hello?" asked Cameron reluctantly

"Hey Cam" replied Shane

"Shane what the hell are you doing here?" asked a very confused Cameron.

So Shane went in and explained the whole situation to Cameron. Everything from Mitchie's leukemia to Shane running away, to him realising what he had done and to how much he loved Mitchie.

"Well man. You know what I reckon? I'd say go back there and say sorry" said Cameron proudly

"No, no I can't" replied Shane still not completely sure as to why he wouldn't let himself go back

"Ok man you can crash here tonight" all Cameron got as a reply was a 'thanks man' and then the constant sound of Shane's snoring.

"Yes, he is asleep no Operation Get Shane Back To Mitchie & Get Everything Fixed Up _(operation GSBTM & GEFU for short)_ can begin.

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"What the hell? Ho is calling me at 10pm?"

"Hello?" Nate asked eager to get back to bed

"Hey, Nate?"

"Hey, who is this?"

"It's me Cameron, Cameron Marshall; do you remember?" silently hoping Nate would otherwise operation GSBTM & GEFU wouldn't work

"Of course I remember you man! What can I do for you?"

"Nate, listen, I know where Shane is and he's not coming home anytime soon!"

"What really you know where he is!? Send him home man!"

"I'm trying I really am but for now I have a plan… anyway got to go, I'll talk to you about this later?" Cameron asked rather than stated

"Yea, ok see ya man and thanks"

Yea ok, no prop" Cameron said as he hung up the phone ready to complete stage 2 of GSBTM & GEFU

**^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

Mitchie was woken up by the sound of _his _'Gotta find you'

"Argh... who is texting me at 10:30?" complained Mitchie

"Shut it in there!" yelled Caitlyn from her room

"Sorry" Mitchie apologised as she rolled out of bed to see who had text her

_From: Unknown Sender  
794387376390 _**(a/n lol, random numbers)**

_Mitchie, Shane loves you and he misses you  
He's sorry, forgive him_

**Thanks for reading guys please review. You know I love it when you do! : P **

**Sorry about how late this chapter was and to say a really big sorry I'm going to try and post another chapter by Friday (but no promises, 'cause then it won't get done)**

**I have a basic idea on how operation GSBTM & GEFU is going to go but if you have ideas; review me, ta**

**Also please vote on my poll…**

**Thanks guys,**

**Ashlee xxx**


	7. Important: Authors note

**STORY ON HIATUS? IT'S UP TO THE REVIEWERS!**

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys this not is to let you all know that I won't be updating any time soon.**

**If you had read the last chapter I said that I was maybe going to update on Friday, but that of course didn't happen!**

**Like always I was late but any who that's not what this authors note is about it's about the fact that I only got 1 review! C'mon guy. so obviously no one wants me to update and in that case I won't…**

**So until further notice (and at least 2 more reviews) Baby It's Okay To Cry! is on HIATUS **

**At first I thought you guys somewhat liked this story but now I know otherwise!!**

**Last words (for a while??):  
a massive thank you to JoeJonasBiggestFan; who was the only reviewer for this chapter and the only person keeping me sane. Thank you for keeping me only half crazy!**

**So that was the last thing you will hear from me for a while… (I am truly upset!)**

**Konnichiwa**

O..AuStRaLiA.o.O **(don't feel like writing my name)**


	8. Chapter 6: Chronic leukemia

**Okay guys I am so so so sorry I overreacted about last chapter…**

**And there should be no excuses for waiting two weeks after realising this to post a new chapter, but I am sorry this is what I did. I love my reviewers but right now I kinda have a writer's block. I know how I want this story to go but unfortunately I can't picture the minor details to if you have any ideas please send them in a review or private message not my msn (basically IM) (you guys can add me if want to but tell me that you're from FanFiction).**

Guys I'm not sorry enough but I have to get on with chapter 6.

**Please enjoy and vote on my poll 'because holidays are almost over and I'm going camping on Saturday.**

**Peace, love and Australia….**

**Recollection of the end of last chapter: **_(only doing this because I'm writing a follow on chapter)_

Mitchie was woken up by the sound of _his _'Gotta find you'

"Argh... who is texting me at 10:30?" complained Mitchie

"Shut it in there!" yelled Caitlyn from her room

"Sorry" Mitchie apologised as she rolled out of bed to see who had text her

_From: Unknown Sender  
794387376390 _**(a/n lol, random numbers)**

_Mitchie, Shane loves you and he misses you  
He's sorry, forgive him_

Chapter 6:

Chronic leukemia

"What the hell? Obviously this person isn't Shane and I don't have their number so how do they have mine? Maybe Shane's friend?" pondered Mitchie

"Keep your questions to yourself, they are keeping me up" exclaimed Caitlyn walking into Mitchie's room. "What's wrong?"

"Cait do you know this number?"

"Which number?" Caitlyn replied

"Hang on let me find it! Ah, here" Mitchie said handing her phone to her best friend

"Hmm…" Caitlyn wondered before getting her phone and going through her contacts list "umm nup"

Caitlyn being Caitlyn was curious as to why Mitchie would want to know about this number, so for the next hour they sat and contemplated those numbers

At 8 am Nate came into Mitchie's room to see both his girlfriend and Mitchie crashed on the bed. They were laying in such strange ways Nate thought they were killed. Well that as until Caitlyn yelled 'go away Nate can't you see we are sleeping'. With that Nate backed away ran downstairs to make breakfast, but not before performing the daily routine of leaving a voice message and a text on Shane's phone.

At 11 o'clock

**I'm so sorry guys this would have been posted on Tuesday (Australian Eastern Standard Time) but right here I lost all internet coverage and I had to unplug my laptop. But you see the problem is my laptop needs to charge… but at 10 am Wednesday I am back to finish it off...**

At 11 o'clock Mitchie had her first chemotherapy session. So Nate drove Mitchie and Caitlyn to the 'West Canola State Hospital' **(is there even one probably not; just made it up) **where the girls got out and walked inside. The receptionist directed them to the east wing. The sign next to the door read 'therapy ward'.

"Well this must be the right place" Mitchie said sadly as they walked inside.

"Mitch, it'll be fine"

By now Mitchie was silently sobbing on Caitlyn's shoulder. It was almost too obvious to Caitlyn how scared Mitchie was to have chemotherapy. She knew that Mitchie hated hospitals as it was. Mitchie's grandmother was due out of hospital on the 5th march 1998 but that morning she suffered a fatal heart attack. Mitchie was looking forward to seeing her grandmother before she left on vacation, but two of those things didn't happen; Mitchie didn't get to see her grandmother nor did she get the vacation she had so desperately wanted.

So when Mitchie's name was called by a nurse, Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's hand letting her know that she was there for her. They followed the nurse into a small room. It had a large oak desk in the middle that took up half of the room, a bookshelf behind the desk and three small filing cabinets against the side wall of the room. The room was painted in a dark beige colour with photos of the surviving patients of this ward. _'Mitchie's photo is gunna be on that wall over there as well' _Caitlyn thought.

The nurse took a seat and introduced herself "hi girls, I'm Dr. Rodregious. Mitchie you would have met Dr. Serah, am I correct?"

"Yes I have" a timid Mitchie replied

"Ok. Oh and sorry, you are?" Dr. Rodregious asked Caitlyn pointedly

"Mitchie's sister, Caitlyn" Caitlyn didn't think there would be anything wrong with that so she looked at Mitchie whose face matched Caitlyn's 'I'm about to laugh but I have to hold it in' face.

"Oh okay so we have two Torres'"

"Nah, the name's Gellar, Caitlyn Gellar" replied Caitlyn nearly busting out laughing at the doctors reaction.

"Hmm… I see. Now anyway Mitchie this going to be your first chemotherapy session…" Dr. Rodregious said trying to avoid the last name conversation. As the doctor talked Mitchie nodded and Caitlyn just looked out the window.

"well the good thing is that you only have chronic leukemia" this conversation got Caitlyn's attention, even though she believed that the doctor was treating it like chronic leukemia was good and Mitchie's life was not on the line "and sometimes we can treat chronic leukemia with just chemotherapy by itself but a bone a marrow transplant can be given to ensure a fairly successful cure."

"So what is the other type or types of leukemia that are worse?" Caitlyn asked curious

"Well you can have acute leukemia, where you have to be treated right away and the goal of the treatment is to remove all of the cancer and then you have therapy to keep the cancer away" explained Dr. Rodregious

"So how can you tell, you know if you have chronic or acute?" Caitlyn was getting very curious now; she looked over at Mitchie who looked like she was benefiting from Caitlyn's question asking. Caitlyn decided to stoping hating this doctor because she seemed to be warming up to Caitlyn. Until…

"With scientific reasoning that you obviously wouldn't understand" Caitlyn wasn't upset anymore she was angry she really hated this doctor.

"Okay so anyway what do we do now?" Mitchie asked trying to demolish the tension

"well I am going to give you a treatment schedule" the doctor hands Mitchie a piece of paper with dates of her next chemotherapy sessions and so on so forth.

"When you have chemotherapy you have a cycle. Yours will be chemo in week 1 followed by 3 weeks of rest. This is your monthly cycle." Explained the doctor

Later that day after a lot more questions such as: What does chemotherapy do? How does chemotherapy work?, How will I know if my chemotherapy is working?, How much does chemotherapy cost? Now that Shane wasn't around Mitchie wasn't sure how she would pay for it; Mitchie went into the chemotherapy room.

When she got out Caitlyn rang Nate to come and pick them up.

One the way home they got talking about the doctors and Caitlyn just had to say "Mitchie I really hate your doctor." They all laughed and rest of the ride was taken in a comfortable silence

When they arrived home Mitchie went to sleep and the other two decided to go and eat dinner at a restaurant.

About half an hour after the pair left and Mitchie fell asleep there was a knock at the door

_Knock, knock, knock_

**Okay now I hate the ending but oh well...**

**This was filler that I'm not really happy with…**

**But please rate and review and also any ideas please**

**Vote on my poll cause holidays are nearly over**

**Love Ashlee xxx**


End file.
